


Paul's Fantasy

by stellagibbons



Category: The Fall (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, stella gibson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellagibbons/pseuds/stellagibbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so...first off,  I would never want this to ever happen to Stella. Ever. I was thinking of what a Stella/Paul scene would be like and honestly,  his own power fantasy was the only thing I could think of. So that's what this is. Paul's power fantasy. I might take it down so read now if you want. </p><p>Trigger warning:<br/>There is explicit rape and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul's Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of sorts from my previous fic. This is what Paul imagines after leaving Stella's hotel room.

This is a continuation of my previous fic in which Paul took footage of Stella in her hotel room.

A naked Paul Spector sat in front of his computer, watching the moment when Burns punched Stella over and over again. His imagination was running wild, assisted by the violent footage. The blood was rushing to his flaccid dick, hardening the soft flesh. Slowly, Paul started to touch himself. He closed his eyes, imagining exactly what he would like to do to Stella Gibson.

He imagined himself fucking her in her hotel room...no...her office. She probably works late nights. He would break in and find her completely alone. She would be working on his case, trying to piece everything together but failing to comprehend his true nature. He would enter her office and she would look up, shocked and frightened that this serial murderer was standing in front of her. 

(Let's change the tense, shall we?)

Paul ran forward, grabbing Stella and pulling her across the desk. She tried screaming, but before she could let out anything worthwhile he covered her mouth with his hand, squeezing her face. She struggled and he was surprised at how strong she was. Her eyes were red and wide, terrified at what was about to happen. She flailed wildly, trying to shake off this beast. Paul held on, smiling at the thought that she might be able to break free. Ridiculous. He was holding her in a vice like grip, one hand on her face, one wrapped around her arms. 

Hand still over her mouth, he pushed her down onto her desk and spread her legs wide, pushing his body between her thighs. He looked into her eyes and saw hate. The fucking bitch didn't even look scared anymore. In a moment of rage, Paul moved his hand from her mouth to her throat. He watched as the hate turned to blind panic as she tried to breathe, the lack of air burning her lungs.

After 60 seconds, Paul released his grip. Stella started coughing uncontrollably, her head spinning. She could barely move but she could feel him pushing her skirt up and ripping her tights and underwear off. She tried to scream, but her voice was hoarse. She couldn't make a sound. 

"Just in case" Paul said before showing her tattered underwear into her mouth. Stella started kicking again, her hands moving to her mouth, refusing to let him silence her. Paul grabbed her wrists roughly and pulled them over her head, holding them with one hand. Tears started to form in Stella's eyes as Paul tied knots around her wrists with her own tights. She felt completely humiliated, and she knew that he wasn't done. Panic started to take over and her breathing became more intense. She felt like clawing out of her skin. Where was Dani???

Paul looked around the room, looking for for a place to secure Stella's wrists. The only place he could figure were the legs of the desk. He pushed everything off the desk top and spun Stella 90 degrees so that she was laying on the desk long ways. He sat on her chest and bent over her, tying each end of the tights to both legs, leaving her wrists suspended in the middle. Her legs were still kicking wildly, her hips trying to buck him off. 

Paul ignored her, looking around the room for something to tie her legs with. On the coat rack hung one of Stella's beautiful silk shirts. Smiling, Paul moved off of Stella and grabbed the shirt, moving the soft fabric against his skin. Paul walked back to Stella, just out of her kick's reach reach and tore off both sleeves from the shirt. Grabbing her left leg, he wound the material around around her ankle, securing it to the desk leg. He did the same with her right leg, spreading her as wide as possible. When he he was done, he stepped back to admire his work. In front of him and fully at his mercy was Stella fucking Gibson, arms up, skirt pushed up past her hips and vagina wide open and ready for him. She turned away, avoiding his gaze. Her tears were flowing freely but she was trying not to show it. She couldn't scream anymore. Her throat was burning and she knew what he was going to do. 

Paul grabbed a pair of scissors off the floor and moved the blades along the inside of her thigh and briefly against her dry lips. He grazed the edge of the blade along her vulva before continuing upwards to her skirt. The material cut easily and soon he had ripped off both her skirt and her blouse. The only thing thing left was her bra. The crimson lace heaved up and down, rising and falling with Stella's uneven breath. With one movement, Paul reached down and ripped the bra off, revealing pink, perky breasts. 

Paul moved back, dropping the scissors on the floor and pulling out his camera. He took endless pictures, trying to capture every angle. He took video, starting on her face, her gag, and ending on her gaping vagina. Finally, he put the camera away.

"You look like you're begging for it. Legs spread, arms up. You fucking cunt".

Paul pulled his shirt off first, then his shoes, then his socks, then his pants. He wasn't wearing any boxers.

Stella watched in disgust as he moved in front of her face and started to masturbate. A minute later, he ejaculated onto her face, the warm sperm covering her cheek and mouth. She tried to turn away, but Paul grabbed her roughly. He pulled the gag out of her mouth and inserted his penis.

"If you you bite me, I'll kill you. Suck it."

Reluctantly, Stella did as told. Paul pumped into Stella's hot mouth, gasping with pleasure. She sucked his dick as though she were trying to get all the juice from a popsicle. The taste was repulsive, but she kept going. She could feel his tip slamming against the back of her throat and before she could even react he was deep throating her. Unable to breathe, Stella tried pulling back but couldn't move her head under his powerful grip. She looked up Paul with her crystal blue eyes, begging him to pull out. He thrust inside her mouth three more times before ejaculating, sending sperm swimming down her throat. He kept his dick there until she swallowed every last drop. Stella coughed the second he pulled out, sperm dribbling down her mouth. A second later, her panties were in her mouth again. Stella whimpered, wishing this would all just end. 

Then she felt Paul between her legs. He groped her breasts, sucking on her nipples and biting down on her soft mounds. She struggled as he grabbed her vagina roughly, inserting three fingers at once and causing her to scream in pain. His large hand pushed down on her stomach, keeping her in place as he pumped his fingers inside her. His dick was hard as a rock again and in one quick motion, he forced his entire penis inside of her.  
Stella continued to scream as he fucked her mercilessly. Paul thrust in and out, pushing her her thighs further apart so that he could get maximum contact. He pumped harder and harder still, feeling the tightness closing around his hard flesh. Then he withdrew, but only so that he could undo her leg ties and flip her over onto her stomach. He could hear her screaming "no" as he positioned himself over her tight anus and pushed himself in.  
He wanted to hear her scream more. There was no one in in the police station, it was just them, so why did he gag her? He removed the gag and continued to fuck her asshole. Stella was sobbing, her blonde hair covering her tear and cum stained face. She screamed out and clenched her jaw as Paul thrust his 6 inches into her violently, causing her entire body to move forward.  
She was so fucking tight. Paul came, letting out a strangled moan as he emptied himself inside of her. He slipped out of her and admired the smooth skin and supple skin on her ass. He then flipped her back over and tied her tired legs again. Stella laid there in silence as Paul got dressed. She had no more tears to cry. 

"They'll find you like this tomorrow morning."  
\--------------  
Paul opened his eyes. His rag was soaked and the image of Stella was frozen on his computer. The fantasy had hit him full force and now he was was more frustrated than ever. "Fuck you Stella" He whispered to the empty room.


End file.
